Black Dresses
by emma-3503
Summary: Then again its hard to grasp reality when your best friend leaves you forever...when your best friend dies.Black dresses flood the cemetary in this cliche tragedy." Trio member dies. HHr. 7th Year.
1. Black Dresses

A/N: This idea popped into my head while listening to the song that in it whice is Black Dresses by Spill Canvas. I might do 2 or three verions, changin who's died in it. but ne wyas on with the story! oh and please review!!! oh yea and i have another story Love Songs another H/Hr fic.

words in **bold** are** flashbacks**

words in _italics_ are _thoughts_

INDENTED words in _italics_ are _song lyrics_

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any character of harry potter or anything of harry potter. the song black dresses is property of spill canvas

* * *

Black Dresses

March 7th. Thursday. 9:43 a.m. Greyfield Cemetery.

A small crowd stands around the casket. Everyone is dressed in black. Everyone is silent. The priest's words ring out like an echo, like the sounds aren't even real. But then again, it's hard to grasp reality when your best friend leaves you forever. When your best friend dies...

_In muddy grass we stand side by side  
With our knuckles interlocked  
Black dresses flood the cemetery  
In this cliché tragedy_

We both stood there, silent and still, like our dearest friend lying in front of us. We did not want to believe it. We couldn't. I did not hear what the priest said, I did not hear the sobs from the crowd, I not hear anything. And neither did she. I pulled a small knife from my pocket.

At the beginning of the year, all three of us made a pact. We knew what the war held for us, we knew it would bring about our destruction.

**::FLASHBACK::**

**I sat on the windowsill, she was lying on her stomach on the floor, and he was leaning against the wall underneath the window, one knee pulled up against his chest and one extended in front of him. "We're going to die," Ron stated bluntly, his words cutting through the silence. **

**"Of course Ron," Hermione said slightly choking on the words from sitting in silence so long, "We all die after sometime,"**

**"No, Hermione, he means soon. And he's right. Do we really know how long it will be before Voldemort gets sick of sitting on his arse all the time? He's coming, and he's coming soon..." I said with no emotion, not even looking away from the window. I finally looked over at them, "And he's coming for us, he'll take us out one-by-one until he gets what he wants...me,"**

**After a while Hermione spoke up, her voice low and hoarse from unshed tears. "I swear to you Harry we will be together forever." She then got up and grabbed my arm as well as Ron's too. She slipped out a small knife.**

**"Hermione," Ron warned nervously.**

**"Don't be silly Ron, we aren't committing suicide! We're merely becoming blood brothers... and sister. This is our pact of friendship; no one comes between us, not even Voldemort – especially not him!" She slit her palm, not even wincing. I stuck out my palm and she slid the knife through it, surprisingly I felt no pain. She grabbed Ron's and slit his too. Then she put her palm flat against his. When she pulled away he put his flat against my palm. I pulled away after a second and my palm found Hermione's. Our eyes met...I did not pull away, neither did she.**

**"Hem, hem. So what do we do now?" Ron interrupted.**

**"Oh – er, that's it. We sealed our pact with our blood. If the pact should be broken we return the blood to the 'traitor' or whoever broke it."**

**"And how would someone break it?" Ron asked.**

**"Well, if one of us turns information over to Voldemort or if – er – one of us...dies." She finished quietly.**

**A soft 'oh' escaped Ron's lips. We all looked away, not wanting to think about it. Hermione grabbed a cigarette from her pocket and began searching for her lighter, I pulled mine out and lit it for her, as well as getting my own out and lighting that too.**

**::END FLASHBACK::**

_Just do as you're instructed and....  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth_

She knew what we had to do, she knew what _we_ had to do. She held out her palm, I ran my knife across it as the crimson blood dripped from it. And then I slit my own palm. Slowly we walked towards the casket. As our blood hit the solid wood, I could not help but think of Sirius and that fatal night almost 2 years ago and what I had not shared with Ron, or Hermione for that matter, and how I never would be able to.

_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?_

And then my mind wandered back to the beautiful woman next to me. All of the pain she had been through, that she should not have had to go through. Fear struck my mind as I realized she too, just as Ron had, would have her life taken for my cause, because of me. She looked over and her chocolate eyes met mine. I could not bear it and looked away. She grabbed my arm and we took our place back in the crowd. She could not handle her emotions and finally let go and I pulled her into my arms. The priest closes his book and the choir begins to sing their melodies.

_In gentle greens we stand side by side  
With your head buried in my chest  
Black veils send me shivering  
The fear that part of me is dying_

I, too, let go and begin to cry into her hair. This is all too much, this shouldn't be happening. Why is this happening?! It's as though the world was out to get us and we were the only ones left.

_Goodbyes are said and roses thrown  
And the crowd starts to weep  
But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees  
And began clawing at the dirt in front of the tombstone  
Of my bashful childhood  
With you by my side, you're screaming at the  
Top of your lungs, "let it go"  
And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs  
"The ceremony was not proper, there was not enough people,  
And who picked the music?  
Those melodies almost made me physically sick"_

As they lower the casket and the crowd begins to disappear throwing red roses into the grave as they file out and the rain begins to fall. And so do I. My knees give in and I sink my fingers into the earth. "I miss him. I miss him so much." I look up at her. "We will never have him back!" Tears fall freely from her eyes and I know this is unbearable for her, but she stands solid.

"Harry, YOU HAVE TO LET IT GO!" By now the crowd had all gone.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT HERMIONE, HE WA YOUR FRIEND TOO!"

She come and kneels beside me. "I know Harry, but we cannot dwell on the past if we are to have a future..." I know she's right, I know and still can't help but want her to be wrong. I meet her eyes and my own betray me. "Harry is there something you need to tell me?" How does she know? She always knows! But I cannot tell her about the prophecy, no one can know, her life depends on it. _Well look where Ron ended up, even though you didn't tell him... _a voice int eh back of my head says. So I do the next thing that comes to my mind.

"Hermione I need you so much and it scares me. I – I can't help but think that you'll leave me too, please promise me that you won't ever leave me," This was true, I had fallen in love a long time ago, I fell in love the night our pact was made.

She looks deep into my eyes and concern and sadness cross her face as she leans in and our lips meet. I know she loves me too. We part after a while and look into the grave of our beloved best friend as we throw our roses and walk away.

_The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly_

The tombstone reads:

Ronald Billus Weasly

March 1980 – March 1999

Beloved Brother and Son

Best friend to all

* * *

hope you liked it!!! please review! 


	2. Author's Note

_This is basically just something o that more people would see and perhaps read this fic, I would love more reviews! sorry if anyone thought this was another chapter, sadly its only a one-shot._  



End file.
